USUK - Cured Cabin Fever
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Alfred and Arthur go outside on one of the warmer days after winter and Alfred makes a fool of himself on a playground. It's better than it sounds. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! This is for rl because she wanted some smut. I have it for you! Rated M for smut!


_This story is for .Girl because she wrote some nice reviews all in one night! I love you, and this lovely little bit of smut is for you since you were the one who wanted it in the first place! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_This was a lovely first-day-of-spring fic. And I wanted something funny at first and cute and smutty. And to have a lovely first UsUk smut. Thanks for sticking with the fluff and such! When I start writing a new series, I can't start writing smut until I'm sure of the characters' personalities and reactions. That's just how my brain works! MWAHAHA!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for __**SMUT**__. Just smut. I don't own Hetalia, now do I wish to. I'd only fuck it up with smut and mess up all the characters we know and love to death!_

**USUK – Cured Cabin Fever**

A disgruntled groan escaped a green-eyed blonde's lips as he watched with silent fury at the other running through the park like a madman. The melting snow on the walkway stuck into the groves of his boot soles, causing the shorter man to pause in his strides toward the area and clean them out. No reason for him to slip on the ice-slickened sidewalks if he could avoid it.

"Arthur! Dude, c'mon! This is fun!" The shouts of the blue-eyed blonde were accented with whoops, his gloved hands slipping on the rails of the playground he'd invaded. He was far too old for this sort of behavior...

The elder glared at him, at he made his way towards the lip of the wood-chipped area. "I refuse. You're more mature than this, Alfred."

"No I'm not! First day without snow and over fifty degrees for four months and I'm gonna waste it staying inside?" He had thrown off his heavy coat and ran about with only his t-shirt. "Not a chance! You can go home if you want, but I'm staying here!" Now this was getting difficult... The elder groaned again and stomped his foot on the ledge parting the snow-covered grass from the icy woodchips.

The younger of the two stopped for a minute and glanced down at the elder from his high perch. He leaned up against the cold metal railing of the platform and tipped his glasses farther up his nose. Then his smile turned into concern, discontent.

All he'd wanted was to actually have fun for once, after being cooped up inside against the bitter cold. But what he hadn't taken into account was that the other man didn't really like to have fun in the way he did. A mischievous smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. Then he'd just _make_ Arthur have fun with him.

Alfred climbed up onto the thin railing, the metal creaking underneath his feet. He wobbled a bit, then found balance, knowing the reaction that he'd receive as he lifted his hands from the metal bar. The elder crossed the distance within moments, directly beneath where he stood, a glare on his face, burning a hole into his head most likely.

"Jesus... Come down from there before you fall and hurt yourself!" Arthur tried not to say what he said next, but the words slipped ever too easily. "You idiot! Get off! I'm not driving you to the hospital if you get hurt!"

"Then," the younger said, haltingly and with a gleeful glint in his childlike, bright blue eyes, "Come and get me!" He jumped from the railing to the landing behind him, leaping from platform to platform with a grace and ease he barely showed around others. It was their fault if they stereotyped him as an idiotic, lazy bum. He was as fast as a jackrabbit when he wanted to be.

The shorter blonde dashed after him, worried more for Alfred's safety than personal maturity at this point. But when he heard the pounding of his heart against his chest and having the younger man dart away from him mere inches before his grasp made this fun. Platform after platform, sliding down the slides just to pick up speed and distance; time stopped for them, and this turned into play. This was simply becoming a game of tag, and Arthur was having so much fun.

His lungs were burning as Arthur finally caught up with the younger man, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him around. The fierce, competitive joy on his face was brilliant as the sun overhead, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed with the heat of running.

For a moment they just stood there, his hand still fisted into the fabric of the front of his shirt. Then his green eyes darted down for seconds, his hand tightening in his shirt and his fingers reaching for his other hand. Taking it, his breathing back to normal, he smirked and looked back up. His malice was gone, replaced by something far stronger and rewarding.

His eyes were fire, their blazing green tone deepening in pits of something well-known to the blue-eyed man. He strode forward a single footstep, making the younger man back up into the thick support pole behind him. Then Arthur leaned forward and kissed his fleeting lover.

Alfred was surprised at the kiss, his boyfriend's arms winding around his torso fluidly. Then he leaned into the touch, tilting his head a bit to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue against his lower lip, the tiny parting of his lips as Arthur gasped giving him the slight opening to silence him with a single touch. His tongue explored his mouth as if he was unfamiliar with every surface, the elder man writhing against him feeling wonderful.

Arthur broke away, only to feel Alfred's hand slide into his back pocket and his other arm wrap around his waist, his mouth at his neck and jaw. "Wait…" He had to suppress the urge to gasp as he felt his shirt collar unbuttoned and warm lips press against the cool skin at his collarbones. "Wait… Alfred… What if someone… sees us…?"

"Who cares?" He spoke in between kisses, his fingers working at the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the row of buttons easily. "It's nearly six at night…" His lips reached his ear. "No one's going to bring their kids here…" He kissed the pale shell and felt shivers run through the green-eyed man as he ran cool hands over the bare skin of his torso.

Suddenly, Arthur found his back pressed to cold metal, the taller man looming before him. Alfred had both wrists in one hand above him, the other removing his own shirt. He felt his warm skin press closer to his, his lips working his own in unfamiliar patterns.

"Alfred-" He was silenced again by a strong, heavy kiss that left him gasping for breath afterwards. The hand above him tightened and lazy fingers trailed lower down his torso until they reached his hip.

"Hush…" That word was a whisper, a soft croon into his ear. Arthur froze as the cold hand slipped into his pants, circling him softly. His mind changed very quickly as he began stroking him, a choked sound in the back of his throat giving voice to what was going on in his head. He then wanted more of that, all around him.

Arthur kissed him harshly after the shock, his mind swimming in the delicious sensation of his hand against him. His wrists were released, wrapping tightly around the blue-eyed man and trying to hold him as close as possible.

Alfred slid his own pants away, the chill finally getting to his flesh. But he knew that he would soon be as warm as he wanted. He felt one of the elder's hands slip away from his shoulders and hold him gently, his spine stiffening a bit as he moaned softly into the touch.

"I need you…" That breathless voice was forced into the air, Arthur's green eyes swimming in the heady, sweet mirth of lust and greed. "I want you… I want you right now…"

He shuddered against both him and the metal behind his back as he felt Alfred's hand snake behind him and slide his pants and underwear down, sliding his fingers into him as quickly as possible. He knew that this wouldn't last, but that this was what they both wanted. They needed it like they needed air and water…

"I want this…" Arthur said, his voice as strong as it could be with his lust for the other finally coming to the forefront of his mind. His voice was thick, rich with the darkened greed he felt for his elder boyfriend. "I need you…"

He felt the emerald-eyed man lean back against the metal, wrapping his legs eagerly around his waist. "Yes…" Arthur fought the urge to cry out as he felt those fingers slide out from within and something much better stab inside. He chose to bury his lips against Alfred's and show him how much he was drowning with pleasure rather than scream his name. He didn't care if tears streaked his face because of everything he felt right then, for he knew that the other was drowning too.

The feeling of being inside the one he loved with raw power was glorious, mind-numbing. He sank within again, feeling his lover's fingers curl into claws against his skin as he tried to find purchase from the world around him. Waves of pleasure melted his shell, that mask he wore to the world. He was bored down to the last layers of his being. When he was with this man, he was reduced to so many things he didn't feel with anyone else…

The pain lessened with each thrust, the payout of the intense pleasure the only thing that the elder man felt against his young love. He reached the point of no return, crying out against Alfred's lips as he spilled over his hips, the brimming tears streaming down his face in bold streaks.

He cried out again as the blue-eyed man ripped out of him, white staining the thick pole behind and beneath him rather than within. They slid to the chill ground, sinking into each other's embrace as their pleasures rode out.

Arthur felt gentle, featherlike kisses wick away the tears on his face and smiled. Then the younger man stood, putting back on his clothes after a quick lookout. He had never been wary before, but now he seemed to want to cover this up… The elder man grew saddened with the knowledge that the blue-eyed man had to put back on his clothes, since he looked so cute without them too.

He slipped his clothes back on himself and tried to stand up. "Ouch…" He couldn't go any further than sitting up, Alfred smirking at the pout on his face. He glared expectantly at the man who was zipping up his coat again. "Can you help me please?"

"Sure." The younger bent down to his level and supported his shoulders to help him to stand. He cringed, and the movements where halted, but he was able to stand shakily. "Remember, you were the one who wanted me first…" Alfred kissed him twice, the first no more than a peck on the lips while the second a stronger kiss that was a little more than a peck.

His cheeks grew slightly pink at that statement, then he leaned into his boyfriend's side and walked hesitantly back to his car. He was happy that he'd chased after him in this playground. And that he'd pursed him for all these long years, for this man was the one love of his life.

Alfred took the elder's hand and linked their fingers together, sliding a hand across his face to cup his jaw. Stopping for a few seconds, facing the bright sunset through the trees framing the park's pathways, he slid his thumb underneath the green-eyed man's chin and kissed his full lips. This touch was sweet and gentle, so unlike the heated kisses and caresses mere minutes ago as he lightly wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders.

He was finally happy to be with this man who he called his love. Alfred was finally feeling the strongest with their bond in the melting snow and bright sunlight. Nothing was better than this beautiful warm spring day.


End file.
